


Your Place

by Bandit123



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Hurt, Memories, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Slavery, Tatooine (Star Wars), Trauma, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandit123/pseuds/Bandit123
Summary: "You will learn your place." He's heard it before, and he's hearing it again.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Your Place

"Mommy, why does Kitster's mom feel sad?"

Shmi looked at the four-year old boy and sighed. "Because, Ani," she replied, "she's scared that she might never see her little boy again."

She could relate. Many a time a buyer had seemed just a tad too interested in Anakin's mechanical abilities. She feared the day would come when Watto decided to sell her son for a high price. Kitster's master had been going through rough financial times. It was no wonder his mother was anxious. 

Anakin frowned. "Kitster's her little boy?"

She smiled and ran a loving hand through his hair. "Yes. Just like you are mine."

"What's that you say, scug?" Watto asked sharply, whirling on her.

Her heart froze. "Forgive me, master," she murmured, looking down. "I meant no disrespect."

Watto, however, wasn't appeased. "Yours, eh? _Your_ little boy?" he sneered. "Let me tell you something, slave. He's not yours, he's _mine_. _I_ paid for him, not you. Got that?"

"Of course, master."

He spat at her. "Lemme show you something, scum. Lemme show you he's mine to do whatever I please with."

Before the woman could open her mouth, the Toydarian grabbed her son by the collar and dragged him into the shade. He grinned. "I'll show you. I'll show both of you."

He yanked down the boy's pants before kicking his own off. Shmi, horrified, fell to her knees. "Please, master! I understand! It won't happen again! Please!" 

Anakin, struggled, kicking and jerking. "Mommy!" he wailed. "Mommy!"

Watto slapped him hard enough to send his head snapping to the side. "Quiet, boy!"

Then, despite Shmi's pleas and screams, he began to violently rape the boy. Anakin screamed and sobbed, never ceasing to call for her. All the while, she could only watch helplessly and beg, tears streaming down her face.

Watto grunted as he flung the boy on the ground like a piece of garbage. "Let that teach you." Shmi barely restrained herself from ripping his eyes out. 

The Toydarian turned to Anakin's hunched and shaking form. "Don't _ever_ think you belong to anyone but me, got that slave? Until the day I sell you, you're mine." Anakin just whimpered. Watto kicked him and laughed. "You'll learn your place," he assured.

* * *

"And you will learn your place, young one," Obi-Wan said severely. 

The words brought back the painful memory, stinging worse than any slaver's whip. Anakin recoiled, then broke eye contact, looking down silently as Padmé began to talk. 


End file.
